Megatron (Transformers: Prime)
|-|Original Form= |-|Revived Form= Summary The awesomely powerful Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, cast aside his designation of D-16 and took the legendary name Megatronus as his own. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit caste system and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings. But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime fight on other worlds. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher | Likely 5-B Name: Megatron (originally D-16; formerly Megatronus) Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old at the very least Classification: Cybertronian, Leader of the Decepticons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation (Into a Cybertronian Jet), Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (With the Dark Star Saber), Necromancy (In his revived form), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation (In his Revived Form), Extreme Longevity, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Shattered the head of a gigantic Unicron incarnation with this much force in a single punch) | At least Large Building level+, likely higher (Took down the Upgraded Optimus Prime in one strike. Defeated Predaking, whom the upgraded Optimus Prime failed to beat, making this version of Megatron more powerful than him) | Likely Planet level (Stated that he had the power to "tear this world apart.") Speed: Supersonic combat, reaction and travel speed (Can fly as fast as the Upgraded Optimus Prime, and can consistently keep up with other Transformers that can react to each-other's vehicle mode charges) | Subsonic reaction and combat with FTL movement speed (Was upgraded by Unicron to be capable of space drive; flew from Earth to Cybertron in a negligible amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class M (On par with Optimus Prime, matched Predaking's strength. Freed himself from a collapsed cave) | At least Class M, likely higher (More powerful than his former self) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Accomplished the previously mentioned shattering of Unicron's avatar with a single punch) | At least Large Building Class+, likely higher (Severely beat Predaking, took down the upgraded Optimus Prime with one strike) Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to Optimus Prime and one of the most durable characters in the series) | At least Large Building level+, likely higher (More powerful and therefore durable than before) Stamina: High; increases with the presence of Dark Energon Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with his Arm Cannon, likely Planetary with the Dark Star Saber Standard Equipment: Swords, Arm Cannon | Weapons created from Dark Energon | Same as the first form, along with the Dark Star Saber Intelligence: At least Gifted (Talented and ruthless military strategist with millions of years of experience. Skilled politician and talker who converted the majority of the planet to his side. Master of combat, unrivaled in his heyday as the top fighter of Kaon's gladiatorial pits. Has the capacity to outsmart Unicron the Chaos Bringer himself) Weaknesses: Arrogance, can become controlled by Unicron due to the Dark Energon in his spark. Key: Original Form | Revived Form | With the Dark Star Saber Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformers Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Hasbro Category:Decepticons Category:Gladiators Category:Tragic Characters